New Life
by jasperstruelove
Summary: What if bella did as edward wished and moved on, could she be happy and what would happen when he returned... Want to know more,then read on
1. Chapter 1

**AN **

**This is my second story, I hope you like it and please me nice and review.**

* * *

Chapter 1

It has been months since Edward left me. It feels as if someone has ripped a giant hole inside me, and the ragged edges of it still cause me pain. When he first left I would wrap my arms around myself, holding myself together as if I didn't my insides would all fall out. I couldn't see how my life would go on. He was my life, I loved him and I thought he loved me, how wrong could I have been. He saved me from his own brother only to hurt me himself far worse, by telling me he no longer wanted me and then he left me. Taking with him my heart and my family. I had come to think of the Cullen's as my family and had hoped they saw me the same. I remember crying and feeling empty and having no idea how my body was still able to keep producing tears. The hurt hadn't gone away but it was numbed slightly. I knew I needed to move on for Charlie's sake if not my own.

I went to school, and paid more attention in class, my grades improved and my friends starting talking to me again. I must have been awful company before; I shuddered to think what they had to endure. For the first time in what seemed like forever I looked up from my lunch to notice who was sitting at our table. There was the usual crowd of Angela, Jessica, Lauren, mike, Tyler, Eric and Ben and a new face I didn't recognise. He had a perfect jaw, tousled dirty blond hair and beautiful blue eyes. I knew I must have been staring because he looked straight at me, "Bella are you okay?" Angela asked looking at me worried,

"Hmm yeah I'm fine" I mumbled, she must have noticed who I was staring at,

"Oh sorry Bella you proberly don't remember Ryan, he started a month ago."

"Sorry" I said apologising to him, I felt like such an idiot for not remembering him. What must he think of me, oh god he must have seen me in my zombie like state, great trust me to leave an impression.

I couldn't seem to take my eyes off him even as I felt the familiar colour flood my cheeks. He smiled; he had an amazing smile that lit up his whole face. What did this all mean, I had only had one real relationship, did I like this guy, I couldn't even remember who he was yet I couldn't stop looking at him and his beautiful smile, which in turn made me smile. When the bell rang for class, he offered to walk with me; I wasn't going to say no. We had pretty much the same classes, and spent most of those passing notes to one another asking questions. I wasn't normally this confident but this seemed so natural to me. As Ryan walked me to my truck I noticed Angela smiling at us, she must be happy I was moving on and seemed like my old self. I knew Charlie would be happy that I was moving on and meeting people.

The next year pasted by so fast, I had begun dating Ryan not long after I came out of my zombie mode and was introduced to him; we just seemed to click together. I was finally starting to move on; he knew that I had been dating someone and that he had broken up with me and moved away. He had said he was an idiot to have ever let me go, but Edwards's loss was his gain. He always knew how to make me feel special and wanted. I would never forget or ever stop loving Edward, but he didn't feel the same and was never coming back. So I did what he wanted me to do and moved on.

I was happy, graduation was coming up and we had already heard back from quite a few colleges. I was excited, in a few months I would be leaving home and starting my new life, it would be like a new moon, a fresh start. Ryan and I were now pretty serious, Charlie approved of him more than he had of Edward but he still thought I needed the sex talk. Which to say was embarrassing doesn't even begin to cover it. Reminding me that although I may have a good head on my shoulders, hormonal teenage boys didn't think the same way, and to promise him that if we ever did, not that he wanted to know, that we would be careful. I couldn't believe I had to have that conversation. Graduation was now only a week away, everyone had chipped in and we had hired and decorated a hall at a hotel. Soon I would be graduating from high school, and starting my new life at college with my new boyfriend, who knows what the future holds.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Exams were over and you could feel the excitement in the air, everyone was looking forward to graduation and more importantly the party. Well everyone apart from me. I still didn't like parties; they involved dancing, which was not a good idea for someone with my co-ordination problems. Ryan had never made me go to a dance, he knew I didn't like them, however he had insisted that we go to the graduation party as this could be the last time I was with all my friends. I reluctantly agreed. Apparently he had a surprise for me to celebrate, I hoped he hadn't spent a lot of money on me, his dad had a good job which paid quite well and Ryan sometimes had a habit of buying me gifts, usually if he just wanted to be romantic he would leave little notes in my locker and in my truck. It was really sweet. I could see this relationship lasting, well I hoped it would.

I tried not to think about the Cullen's but it was hard, I missed them all so much, even Rosalie, I knew if Alice was here she would of loved the idea of a big party but I knew it hurt too much if I thought about them so as a general rule I tried to think of them as little as possible and it usually helped. The theme was Hollywood glamour, so everyone was really dressing up, full-length gowns, fur coats, full-length gloves, tuxedos. The hall was already decorated and waiting, there would be the graduation ceremony in the gym followed family dinners before the main party its self. Charlie was going to film the ceremony so that Renee could see it, Phil had broken his leg and they would unable to come.

It felt strange to be saying goodbye to high school; it wasn't that long ago that I was just starting here, now I was getting ready to move on. I had some good memories here and some I would never forget, liking me being saved from Tyler's van, that biology lesson, the first time I saw them in the cafeteria, and all the happy times I had with Ryan. I was brought out of my thoughts by Ryan rubbing his hand up and down my arm, school had finished so we were spending the day at mine watching chick flicks. I turned my head to look the man I was with , he noticed me looking at him and moved his attention from the screen to me, I lightly kissed his lips and rested my head back against him and continued watching the film. I was happy, I didn't think I would ever feel that again, but Ryan came in to my life and changed all that.

We were so wrapped up in what we were watching that I hadn't noticed Charlie come in. "hey kids, you hungry?" he shouted, I knew if it was left to Charlie we would end up with takeout and I don't think I take that three days in a row, I had been neglecting my cooking duties the past couple of days. I had no idea how he was going to cope when I left. Ryan saw me get up and head to the kitchen to cut Charlie before he dialled the pizza place. He helped me prepare the dinner, which I decided would be stir-fry as I knew we hadn't had that in a while. I chopped the vegetables while Ryan got the chicken and the bean sprouts ready and the wok out, I heard Charlie chuckle as he watched us from his chair. I looked across to him "what's so funny?" I asked, throwing a baby corn at him " nothing, just you two look like an old married couple that's all" he said, I looked at Ryan and cocked my eyebrow and he did the same , before I rolled my eyes at Charlie. When I finished with the chopping I let Ryan take over while I set the table, and got some juice out for us, Ryan served up as I took my seat.

Most nights were like this, either he would have dinner with me and Charlie or I would go to his and have dinner with him and his dad. We sat in ate in silence for the most part, with Charlie only mentioning tomorrow a few times. Asking me again if I was sure I wanted to eat at the diner after graduation and not some restaurant in Port Angeles instead. I had already told him a hundred times before I was happy with the diner; I already knew that after I would be going over to Angela's where me, her and Jessica would be getting ready for the party. She had insisted saying it was tradition for all the girls to get ready together and besides it could be the last time we would get to spend any real time together. I agreed, she was proberly right.

After dinner Charlie and Ryan headed in the living to watch the game while I cleaned up, I wasn't a big sports fan so I took my time. By the time I had cleaned everything down and I mean everything the game was over. I walked Ryan to his car, he kissed me goodnight and told me he would see me tomorrow. I knew Charlie was watching from the doorway, as much as he got on with Ryan he still didn't completely trust him. After he pulled off I walked back to the house, hugging Charlie and saying goodnight before heading to my room. I had a long day ahead of me tomorrow and I need all the rest I could get.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I woke up a bag of nerves, today was a big day. I would officially be finishing high school and I still had Ryan's surprise to come. I needed something to occupy my mind. I started by taking my time brushing my teeth and slowly showering, letting my mind wander and switch off, I knew if I wasn't careful I would stress myself out. I dressed in some comfy sweats; I didn't need to be ready until later on. I started my distraction by sorting out my outfit for later, not that it really mattered, we all had to wear a hideous yellow cap and gown anyway.

When I was done with that I cleaned the house from top to bottom, gathering all the laundry as I went along, I even cleaned out the cupboards and the refrigerator. By the time I was done it was mid afternoon, I wasn't particularly hungry so I just had a sandwich and a glass of milk. I washed my dishes and the phone rang, "hello swan residence" I answered,

"Hey babe, it's me. I just wanted to see what you were up to and to remind you that I have a surprise for you later and I know you're going to love it." he replied, typical Ryan to phone to see what I was up to. "Not a lot really, just cleaning the house and trying not to think about the after party later and falling flat on my butt, and don't say that won't happen because you know what I'm like. I am the only person I know who can trip over their own two feet." I said, he knew about my lack of co-ordination but he never once made fun of me or laughed. He found it adorable, not what I would call it but everyone was entitled to their opinion. "Your worrying unnecessarily, you know I would never let anything happen to you and you will have fun tonight." He was right of course, I would have fun, and we always had fun together. "Okay, I will see you later. Love you," I said,

"love you more," he replied before I hung up the phone.

I looked at the clock and decided that now was a good a time as any to change. I had chosen to wear something simple, as it didn't really matter, I opted for high waisted pants and a shirt, a pair of cute flats and a few accessories. I guess Alice must have rubbed off on me. I smiled at that thought then pushed it to the back of my mind like the others. Angela was doing my hair later so I kept it simple with low side ponytail. When I was satisfied I went downstairs to find Charlie ready and waiting, fiddling with a camcorder, obviously trying to figure out how it worked, I walked over and showed him, and I heard him mumble that they should make them more simple and easy to use. I rolled my eyes, "so are you ready to go?" I asked, already knowing my answer. He nodded, and we walked to the cruiser, I noticed my truck parked up, looking like a tribute to classics, I never drove it anymore, ever since I had started dating Ryan he drove me around.

It didn't take long to get to the school and neither me or Charlie broke the silence, I guess we didn't feel the need. I left him at the entrance to join the others and take my place while he went to find a seat. I put on the hideous cap and gown; I mean seriously no one could ever look good in this. I hadn't noticed Ryan stood behind me until he wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my cheek. "Do you know how incredible you look?" he whispered in my ear causing me to giggle. "Oh please, no one looks good in this" I replied pulling at the gown. He just shook his head before the line started moving, I hardly registered what was said as we all took it in turns to get our diplomas, I heard whistling and cheering when my name was called out and noticed Billy and Jake by my dad, Jake on his feet. Trust him to make so much noise. And Charlie had the camcorder going; I could see the little red light flashing.

When all the speeches had been made and caps thrown in the air I was surrounded my hugs and congratulations, Charlie was getting slightly weepy, "my little girl is all grown up, it feels like it was only yesterday you came to live me and now you have finished high school and going off in to the big wide world for yourself." I was surprised as Charlie wasn't one for emotions. "Before Charlie starts blubbering on us all, how about we go and get some food" Jake said and on cue is stomach growled, he always had great timing. He had an incredible appetite, thanks to his werewolf gene. I have to admit when I first found out what Jake was, I was a little surprised and slightly scared, but I coped and as he said himself I was good with weird.

He explained about why they existed and the treaty they had with the Cullen's. I was glad of the wolves, as they had saved me from Laurent. When Jake had stopped talking to me and Ryan was away visiting him family, I decided to go for a walk and clear my head, not the smartest idea I have ever had I will admit. I had stumbled upon Laurent; he seemed to find me simply mouth watering and would have killed me if Jake and his pack hadn't saved me. At first things had been a little awkward between Jake and I to say the least but now things were great, he was like my brother. Whenever we weren't with our school friends myself and Ryan would spend time in la push, I got on with a few of the pack members, Ryan and Jake were like best friends, always bumping fists and stuff.

I was brought out of my memories by Jake waving his hand in front of my face " earth to Bella, what do you want to eat?" he asked, I hadn't even noticed that not only had we left the school but that we were now in the diner. I chose lasagne and fries, when our food came I saw jakes eyes widen. I suppressed a chuckle, but he saw, "can I trade in my little sister please for a better model?" he said, although I was older he always referred to me as his little sister. I pouted and threw a fry at me, which he caught and ate. "Real mature" he said making me stick my tongue out at him like a small child. I saw Billy and Charlie looked between is and shake their heads. They were used to us acting this way. Jake and me acted just like real siblings and sometimes it did drive Charlie and Billy crazy.

Billy made small talk about what was Jake going to do without me to wind up and what Charlie would do without me cooking, to which he responded that he managed to cope before I came along and he would again when I left. The whole atmosphere was relaxed and had that family feel to it. All to soon we finished and was time to go. Charlie was dropping me off at Angela's and her, myself and Jessica would be taking her car to the party. Charlie dropped me off at Angela's, telling me to have a good time and try not to get in to any trouble, as he would hate to have to arrest his own daughter. I rolled my eyes and he drove off chuckling along to himself. Jessica was already here and waiting at the front door for me, I guess it was time. Let the fun begin.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Everything was all laid out in Angela's room, the dress's lay on the bed with the matching heels on the floor beneath them, I still couldn't believe I had been talked in to wearing them, the accessories were all on the bed as well, and on her vanity was the makeup and the curling iron and straightners. We didn't have long so was glad everything was already prepared. Jessica already had straightened half of her hair and finished the other half while Angela got to work on me, I was having classic Hollywood waves, " so are you excited?" she asked as she began wrapping my hair around the iron, " a little but more nervous than anything else." I replied, I was excited about the fact I was going to my first party with my amazing boyfriend, he knew how I felt about dancing and had never made me go to a single dance or party, I was nervous about everyone staring and what Ryan's surprise was.

I had tried to get him to give me hints but he wasn't giving up anything, he said he wanted it to be a complete surprise. It didn't take us long to get ready, both Angela and jess were quick with applying the makeup and doing our hair, Angela looked like she just stepped off the breakfast at tiffany's set, with her black dress and full length gloves and cute pumps. She had her hair in a simple but elegant bun. Jess was in a floor length halter neck purple gown, white and gold sandals and a white clutch encrusted with crystals. I was in an amazing red silk, full-length dress, silver heels, and a couple of accessories, we all looked amazing. We were all going in Angela's car and would meet the boys outside the hotel.

When we got there they were all waiting for us, in complete tuxes. Outside was a red carpet just like a Hollywood premier. Ryan opened my door and took my hand as he helped me out of the car, Ben and mike did the same for Angela and jess. Ryan looked blown away when he saw me, causing me to blush deeply. "Wow, Bella you looking amazing, Aphrodite has nothing on you." He said, making the blush deepen if that was even possible. We were lead to a banquet hall, it wasn't much bigger than the gym at forks high but it was big enough for us. Everywhere you could see there were balloons, along the ceiling were fairy lights, there were tables scattered throughout the room with gold chairs, and both were covered with white linen, along one wall was a table covered in party snacks, and punch and various others drinks. There was a stage set up like an award ceremony. Overall it was pretty impressive.

The night went pretty well, everyone mingled with one another; discussed plans they had before college started, what college's people were going to. People danced including me, well I clung on to Ryan for dear life. Lots of photos were taken. Towards the end of the evening while everyone was seated there was an awards ceremony, it was like our own version of the Oscars with awards like most detentions in a year, prankster of the year, most clumsiest person which of course I won, most desired guy, and of course most desired girl, which surprisingly I won. I never saw that coming I had no idea who had come up with the categories. I knew Eric had spoken to everyone throughout the year asking weird questions but I had presumed it was to do with yearbook.

I will admit, I had enjoyed myself, even the brief dancing I did but I still hadn't received Ryan's surprise and it was starting to put me on edge. I was fiddling with my dress and my awards so I guess he could sense my anxiety. Taking my hand he led us outside where it was more quite. " Do I get to find out my surprise yet?" I asked, he smiled at my impatience,

"Ok then. First I don't want you to over react and secondly keep in mind that I have already spoken to Charlie and his Okayed this." I nodded and he continued " well as you know, not only have we just finished high school, but we didn't really celebrate your birthday and finally it is our one year anniversary, so my dad has paid for us to see a bit of the world for the next couple of months before we start college" he replied, I didn't know what to say, I was a loss for words.

Normally I would object but he was right, he hadn't really given me anything for my birthday, I hadn't wanted a fuss, especially after my last birthday. He also hadn't gotten me anything for our anniversary, I had saved up and gotten him a notebook, his old one had been playing up and he kept his life on it, all his music, videos all sorts. I hadn't realised that I still hadn't said a word until Ryan slightly shook my shoulders. " Sorry I was just in my own little world. I'm not going to kick up a fuss or complain, your right and I would love to travel with you." I replied and kissed him lightly on his perfect lips, he deepened the kiss holding my head close to him. I was the one to break it, he pouted making me smile, and we stood outside waiting for the others to join us. The girls were having a sleepover at Angela's; I didn't know what the guy's plans were.

* * *

**AN **

**Links to outfits on my profile**

**Please review, I would love to know what you guys think**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

We didn't have to wait long, and soon we were saying our goodbyes, Ryan told me he would be seeing me tomorrow, when he collected me from Charlie's, apparently our trip started tomorrow. I guess those shopping trips he had insisted upon now made sense. When I had come to forks, I knew the weather would be miserable for the most part so I didn't bring too much with me, but if I was going to be travelling for the next two months, I would need more clothing. I had brought quite bit thinking maybe we had brought a few too many things, including some which I was sure I would never wear. I guess I had been wrong. As we pulled out I could have sworn I had seen a pair of golden eyes watching me, but I knew that it was just my mind playing games because if it was true that could only mean one thing. Once again I pushed that thought to the back of my mind.

I was exhausted by the time we got back, Angela's mom had set up a couple of sleeping bags and pillows on the floor for me and jess, we changed and as soon as my head hit the pillow I was out like a light, dreaming of all the things me and Ryan could do together, and our possible future. I dreamt we saw Europe, and enjoyed all the sights before it drifted to a scene where I was walking down an aisle in a long flowing dress, all my friends were there and at the end waiting for me was Ryan, looking perfect, then it shifted to us playing in a park with a couple of kids running around shouting "mommy help me, daddy's trying to get me" whilst trying not to giggle as Ryan swept the little girl up in his arms and put her on his shoulders. We looked so happy.

When I woke up I couldn't believe my dream, I had never imagined myself getting married, I wasn't the marriage type, and as for having children again that surprised me, I had always felt like the roles were reversed between me and Renee and that she was the child and I the mother but I still had never pictured myself as a mom. I grabbed my overnight bag and headed to the bathroom to freshen up and change, jess was still passed out on the floor and ang was already up from the looks of things and the smell coming from downstairs. I put my bathroom things and my pjs back in my bag along with my heels and things from last night before heading downstairs to that heavenly smell.

On the island she had a Hugh stack of pancakes and besides it were plates, forks and a bottle of maple syrup. She was just getting out some orange juice and glasses as I walked in, " that smells amazing. I'm sure jess will agree that you didn't need to go through so much trouble for us." I told her taking a seat on one of the stools.

" it's no trouble really, I just thought we could have a nice breakfast together" she said as She smiled pushing the pancakes near me, I grabbed a plate and started putting a few on it before drowning them in syrup, jess walked into the kitchen as I started eating, " mm Angela these are amazing, you're a great cook" I said between mouthfuls, jess didn't need any encouragement to eat and dove straight in. the three of us just sat there eating these delicious pancakes, enjoying the moment.

I realised this was the last time I would spend time with them before I started college, we had all promised to keep in touch with one another, but who really knew if we would, we might have all the right intentions to do so but once we were caught up in parties and coursework and meeting new people who knew what would happen. After an emotional goodbye Charlie came and took me home, I still had packing to do. It didn't take me long, and soon I had my two cases packed and ready to go, I hadn't forgotten that he knew all about this " so dad how long have you known about this trip?" I asked as he carried my cases down the stairs.

" Well a few weeks. While you were over at Jessica's, Ryan sort of came over and asked while explaining his reasons and as much as I'm going to miss you, I know this is a great opportunity for you. So I gave him my permission not that either of you need it" He replied hugging me close, that was twice now Charlie, had gotten emotional in less than forty-eight hours. Ryan picked me up shortly after and then we were off.

I had the most amazing two months of my life, I didn't think we would get to experience as much as we did in such a small amount of time, all the while we grew closer and closer. I had, had my dream only once more. It was an a amazing trip, and something I would never forget for as long as I existed. College was due to start and I would be in a dorm not far Ryan's, so we would be close to each other, all though we didn't share this information with Charlie who had insisted on driving me there saying he wanted to make sure his little girl got all settled in. while I was away he had gotten me a new notebook saying it was an essential for any student and a new cell phone stating it was only so we could stay in touch. He had also gotten all my course materials and books; I still can't believe he had gone through so much trouble. Once he was satisfied that I was alright and I had all my things, he hugged me and left making me promise to keep in touch no matter how busy I was or what time it was.

I UN packed my things while I waited for my new roommate to show. When I was done, I decided to get ahead start and look through my reading material. I was so caught up I didn't notice that it had gone dark and that my new roommate hadn't shown up yet, I text Ryan to let him know I had settled in and that I would see him tomorrow. I knew he was driving himself up, and that it would be a good idea if I got some rest. Tomorrow was the start of my new life.

I woke pretty early as was thankful the room had its own bathroom and that I wouldn't have to use a communal one, when I got out of the shower and went back in to my room, I noticed there were a few boxes there, I guess my roommate had turned up. I didn't stick around and meet them, I wanted to see Ryan and I was sure to see them later anyway. He was as pleased to see me, as I was to see him. He showed me his room, unlike mine; he didn't have a private bathroom. He had already unpacked his things and by his bed was a picture of him and me on Charlie's couch. I remember him taken that telling us he just couldn't resist.

We spent the day taking a tour of the campus, it was Hugh, I was glad we had decided to take a look around because I knew I would have gotten lost on my way to class tomorrow otherwise. There seemed to be quite a few parties going on and we were invited to quite a few of them. I wasn't really the party type but I knew this was college and parties were part of the experience, so I decided to do something out of my comfort zone and try to get the full experience. Ryan seemed so happy when I finally agreed to go, " I can't wait to show you off to everyone" he whispered in my ear as he left me at room. I shook my head as I walked in to my room to change and get ready, there was now dozens of fashion related posters and boxes of shoes on one side of the room. I guess my new roomy loved fashion, great we going to have so much in common, I laughed to myself.

As I was already trying something out of my comfort zone, I thought I would wear something I wouldn't normally. I chose the white denim shorts that just covered my butt nicely and the black and white plaid corset top with the red belt detailing to it and a pair of black ankle boots, with heels that I mostly defiantly don't normally wear. When I was ready, I opened my door to find Ryan leaning on the frame waiting for me, he looked amazing in his tight jeans and tight fitting white t, that showed off his perfect abs. " wow, my girl looks amazing" he said as his eyes practically popped out of their sockets, I laughed slightly as he took my hand and led us to the party. I enjoyed myself and although I couldn't see the fascination myself I had more than one guy chat me up whenever Ryan left my side, " Bella" when I heard my name I spun around to see who had said it and I couldn't believe my eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I stood there speechless and unable to move, " bells, are you okay? Jasper maybe we should slap her something" Emmett said looking from me to jasper. I couldn't believe they were here, standing in front of me. They had all left me in forks and now that I had moved away to college they were here. "That won't be necessary em; I'm just a little surprised to see you that's all." I said, the smile growing on his face, I could jasper assessing my mood, then I realised something, my room if jasper and Emmett were here, did that mean they all were and no sooner had I thought it, I was saying it out loud. " Are you two here alone or are the others here as well, in particular Alice" I saw jasper smile, of course, wherever jasper was Alice would be, and it wasn't hard to work out who my new roommate was.

If they were all back then that would mean that he would be as well, not that it mattered, he no longer loved me, I may still love him but I had moved on and was now with someone else. I'm sure they could tell who I was thinking of but said nothing for which I was grateful. I was updated on how everyone was and what they were up to, well nearly everyone. Apparently they had all been miserable until Alice had told everyone that they needed to come to New York and go to college, but she hadn't explained to them why. They never questioned her visions and as she seemed to be her happy self, they all thought it was for the best.

As much as it was a shock I was glad they were here. They were like my family. I told them all about, Jake and the pack which Emmett already knew about, about graduation and the after party, leaving out my zombie state part they didn't need to know about that, I had just finished telling them about my trip around Europe, when Ryan walked over to me, I had completely forgotten to mention Ryan in my ramblings that both jasper and Emmett looked surprised when he wrapped his arm around my waist and kissed me lightly on the lips before facing my family.

" So bells whose this then?" Emmett teased wiggling is eyebrows, only he could make light of any situation. "Em, jazz this is my amazing boyfriend Ryan" I answered proudly showing him off, "Ryan this is Emmett and jasper, my adopted big brothers that I told you about" I said introducing them, they all shook hands, I could see them seizing him up, as to whether they thought he was good enough. I just rolled my eyes, if felt as if nothing had changed, em and Ryan seemed to get on great talking about sports so jazz led me to one side where we could talk in peace and where we wouldn't be overheard.

" I just wanted to say how sorry I am for what happened, I should have been in better control of myself. I am now, if there is anything I can do to make it up to you please let me know." He said, I had never held him responsible for that night, "jasper you have nothing to apologise for, I was the one who gave themselves a paper cut and besides it wasn't you who threw me in to a table with glass plates on it. I'm just so happy to see you but if it makes you feel any better I forgive you for something that was out of your control" I replied hugging him, I heard him take a deep breath before hugging me back. I was so glad that he was here, after that time in the hotel in phoenix I always felt a bond between us.

I was also looking forward to seeing the others even the pixie and Rosalie but not him. I had moved on but I wasn't sure I was ready for that, I began to wonder if he had moved on and fount someone else, he had every right to and I had always thought he deserved better. As if reading my mind or rather my emotions in this case jasper spoke " there is no one else for him, there has only ever been you. After he made us leave, he has done nothing but mope around, he has never stopped loving you. We have all told him what a mistake he made and that he should have gone back to you but he refused to listen, stating that you deserved better than him, and we should all leave you alone. He even told Alice not to look for your future, that's why we didn't know about you being here or that you had moved on. Although knowing my love I'm sure she saw you once we arrived buts she kept to herself for the past couple of days." He finished off.

so that would explain the surprise when they saw Ryan, but as for Edward still loving me, he was mistaken, " jazz I'm sorry you had to deal with all that emotion but I think your mistaken about Edward, he doesn't love me, he told me so himself and he left me" I said and I could feel the silent tears rolling down my cheek, and quickly wiped them away with the back of my hand. Jasper just shook his head and obviously sensed this was upsetting me and decided better of it to continue and changed the subject. "So this new guy, how long have you been together? is it serious?, I hope his good enough for you or he will have me and em to answer to." He finished chuckling at the last part, he really was my big brother.

"We have been together for just over a year, actually he was the one that treated us to the trip around Europe as a joint celebration for our anniversary and my birthday. As for how serious we are, I'm not sure, I can see us having a future but we haven't really talked about it." I replied, I hadn't noticed that we had rejoined em and Ryan. They both seemed still in full flow about sports and I didn't want to interrupt them, I kissed Ryan and told him I would see him tomorrow, to which he kissed my cheek and said goodnight to me before turning his attention back to em. Jasper walked with me to my room, obviously he wanted to see Alice, this must be hard for him, not living with her.


	7. Chapter 7

**An**

**Heres the next chapter, your getting it a day early even though it is my birthday**

* * *

Chapter 7

When we opened the door we were greeted with a high-pitched squeal before she launched herself at me, squeezing the life out of me. "Mm Alice I can't breathe" I choked out, making her instantly release her hold me and take a step back. It was obvious she was pleased to me. "It's nice to see you again too Alice, I've missed you so much." I said hugging her this time. Jasper just went and sat on Alice's bed watching us. We were both just so happy to see one another.

She looked at my dresser and then back to me before speaking again, " oh Bella I'm so glad your taste in clothes has improved since we left. Hopefully this means you won't object when I take you shopping and please don't deny me this, we are in New York after all. And since when did you have a new man in your life" she said without ever taking a breath. I had forgotten how energetic she could be and fast she speaks. And I guess she must have seen the picture of Ryan and me by my bed, it was a copy of the one Ryan had beside his bed " slow down Alice, I'm not going anywhere. I hate to disappoint you but I still don't like shopping however I wouldn't deny you the chance to shop in New York. There was nothing wrong with the clothes I wore before. Yes there is someone new in my life, I think I love him and you will get to meet him tomorrow but please don't question him to death or anything and actually his the reason behind my new wardrobe." I finished hoping I had answered everything, I could see jasper suppressing a laugh.

Both Alice and me turn and glared at him, making him looked scared for the first time ever. Which in turn nearly made me laugh, the idea that I could scare a vampire was hilarious. Alice pulled a face and closed her eyes obviously trying to see what would happen in my future, not that she needed to close them. She got a strange look on her face that I didn't quite understand and from the looks of it neither could jasper and he got of the bed and took the few steps necessary to stand beside Alice. I hoped it wasn't anything terrible, I had enough of bad things happening to me to last a lifetime, James, Laurent, Edward leaving, I seemed to attract bad things to me.

Alice suddenly opened her eyes and smiled " well that was interesting" she said and I knew she wasn't going to tell me even if I begged her, so I tried to move things along, I was beginning to feel really tired, " so, this must be really hard for you guys not living together. Alice as much as I love you being here, wouldn't you be happier living with jasper?" I asked, hoping she wouldn't take it the wrong way. " It's not really going to be that hard, I obviously don't need sleep so when you're sleeping I can spend my time with jazz, and besides when we're not in classes we will all be spending time together anyway. So no problems." She said this as if it had been obvious. I hoped when she said all that didn't included Edward but I was too tired to ask. I just nodded and yawned, noting it was time for the human to get some rest they said goodnight and left me to it. I knew jasper would fill her in on what I had been up. I changed for bed climbing in and drifting off in a peaceful slumber.

The next morning, I woke to find Alice sitting on her bed looking at me. I gave her a brief smile before heading to our bathroom to freshen up. On the back of the door was my outfit for the day, I guess she had raided my clothes and planned what I would wear before I could even get up. It wasn't actually half bad. I showered letting the water wake me up, and dried myself off rather quickly in case she got impatient. After I dressed and scraped my hair back, I walked back in to my room to find Ryan standing by the door chatting to Alice. I hadn't heard him knock or anything, he didn't look scared or worried in anyway so I knew she hadn't asked him anything too terrible. He smiled when he saw me.

I grabbed my bag and my books and walked over to them, kissing his cheek and he draped his arm over my shoulder. Alice looked pleased, but I knew she was up to something she had that look in her eye. I didn't have a chance to ask her as Ryan walked me to my class with Alice. When we got to the door, he kissed me lightly, leaving me wanting more so I kissed him again this time making it last for a little bit longer. I heard a gasp and Alice quickly turned her head in the direction it came from, I looked myself there was no one there but I could have sworn I saw a pair of golden eyes. But that was ridiculous, jasper and Emmett knew about Ryan and me and I was pretty sure Rosalie didn't care who I was with so that would only leave………..


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Bella, you should go in, your class is about to start" she said bringing me out of my thoughts, I was about to argue with her but she put her hand up to stop me "go, I will sort it" she said pushing me through the door, while Ryan stood there with a look of confusion. After a couple of minutes I saw him leave. I took a seat as the lecturer walked in introducing themselves to everyone. I tried to pay attention to what was being said, but it was very hard. I knew who those eyes belonged to, but what did it matter to him if I kissed someone else; it wasn't like we were together. Besides he was the one who told me he didn't love me and that I needed to move on. When he left, he broke me, I had to pick up the pieces and Ryan was the one to put me back together. He loved me and would do anything for me. But then could what jasper had said be true, did Edward still love me and leave me for my own good. I found that hard to believe. My head was swimming and I hadn't even noticed the class had been dismissed, I hadn't heard a single word that had been said. Great that was a fine way to start college; my first class and I didn't pay attention. I walked out of the room, and had no idea where I was heading. Stupid Edward, I muttered to myself.

"Did I hear my brother's name mentioned" Emmett boomed draping his massive arm around my shoulder. Trust him to have heard. I didn't know what to say, what could I say 'oh just want to know, is your brother who broke my heart back and why was he spying on me', like I could really say anything, but curiosity was beginning to get the better of me, I needed to know why he was spying on me and why it appeared to matter to him that I was doing as he wished and moving on with my life. So I turned my head to face Emmett before I spoke.

"Em, I have some questions but you don't have to answer if you don't want to" I said needing answers but I didn't want to force him if he didn't feel he wanted to, he nodded his head so I continued "I know you and jazz said your all back, well the thing is I could of sworn I saw Edward earlier spying on me, outside my class when Ryan and me were kissing, he seemed shocked. Why does it matter to him, he doesn't love me anymore, I'm nothing to him" after getting it all out I took a few deep breaths to calm myself. Emmett took in my state before saying anything. Despite what everyone thought of him, he really did have a giant heart and was very thoughtful when he wanted to be.

"Edward is here just like the rest of us. I'm sorry if he was spying on you, I thought he would be in class just like you. I suppose he doesn't really need to attend and just turns up for appearances. That doesn't mean I think him spying on you was ok. Me and jasper told him last night that you were now with someone else and that you were happy. He told us that was a good thing, he wanted you to move on and live a normal happy human life. Jasper called him out on it, saying he was lying; he was jealous and still loved you so stop trying to act otherwise because he wasn't fooling any of us." He finished; I blinked several times trying to make sure I understood what he had said. I think I understood but I still couldn't believe it or rather I wouldn't believe it.

I hadn't even noticed that he had led us to the food court. I grabbed some food while I let Emmett's words sink in a little more. I took my food to the table Emmett was now sat at with rose and Alice. Making me smile at the thought it reminded me off. Alice beamed up at me as I sat down and started eating. Emmett didn't say anything further about what he had just told me. No one said anything until I finished eating. Which would have been a little off putting if they had just sat there watching me. Instead they each had food in front of them, which they played with keeping up the appearance that they were human.

"So Bella, did you enjoy your first class? And don't worry about a thing, esme and Carlisle are both looking forwarding to seeing you again, and I have arranged for you to have a slumber party at their house this weekend. I thought it would be more fun that way; everyone is living on campus so it will make for a nice change of scenery. We can have makeovers, manicures and pedicures and watch movies and have popcorn and everything" Alice practically bouncing on the spot, only she could get that excited about something I considered torture. All though I was looking forward to seeing Carlisle and esme again. I looked at my watch I had half an hour until my next class and I needed to grab my laptop and change my textbook. So I stood up and said my goodbyes and was about to turn around.

" Bella, it's good to see you, can we please go somewhere to talk" he asked, I would know that musical beautiful voice anywhere, so I turn to face him but there was no way I was ready to talk to him, even if I did know what to say to him. He takes me out in to the Forrest, tells me he doesn't love me and leaves me, breaking my heart and leaving me all alone. I move on with my life and he appears before me wanting to talk. I was sure the time apart had sent him crazy or something.

"I have nothing to say to you, and you said more than enough last year, so I would appreciate it, if you didn't spy on me or try and talk to me. I am doing what you wished me to do, I am moving on with my life. I'm with someone else and we are very happy together," I said walking away from him, I could hear the others shouting at him, calling him an idiot as I reached the hallway. I could feel the tears building up and threatening to flow and never stop. He had been back for a short amount of time and already he had managed to make me cry. I tried to push the hurt away and focus on the here and now and that I was in a loving relationship, but it didn't change one thing. I still loved Edward Cullen.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

I tried to push any thoughts of him away as I walked to my room. I dumped my previous textbook on my bed and grabbed the one I would need, along with my cell which I hadn't even realised I hadn't picked up this morning and my laptop. I had three miss calls from Charlie and a text from Ryan. He was worried about me and wanted to know if I wanted to go out for dinner tonight. I quickly text back apologising for not texting sooner and telling him yes I would love to have dinner with him tonight. After gathering my things I headed to my next class.

I took my seat and switched on my laptop, there was no way I was not going to pay attention this time. It was actually quite a good lesson, and it worked as a good distraction from Edward as well. "Hey, I'm Alyssa" she said introducing herself, it was the girl that had sat beside me during the class, "hi I'm Bella, nice to meet you" I replied, she seemed nice enough. "I know you don't know me but you seem like a nice person and I don't really know anyone so I was wondering if you would like to go for a coffee sometime" she asked, seeming a bit nervous. I didn't have any plans until tonight, and I could use a friend. "Sure that would be great, we could go now if you don't have any plans," I said packing away my laptop. "Okay, I don't have any plans and I knew this great little café." She replied I nodded and followed her out of the room.

We sat in the café enjoying several coffees and a couple of muffins, talking about anything and everything. Besides English she was studying art, English because she had a love of literature and said you never knew when it might come in handy. She loved art with a passion, she wanted to either do illustrations or restore great works of art, and she wasn't sure which yet. Her dorm wasn't far from mine, which was cool to know she wasn't far. I told her about Charlie and growing up in phoenix with Renee, about Ryan of course and only briefly mentioned about the Cullen's avoiding the subject of Edward, it was still a bit of a sore subject for me. I knew that although I had just met her, we would become great friends.

I didn't have any classes until tomorrow afternoon so we arranged to meet up again tomorrow morning. We said our goodbyes and I headed back to my room to get ready for tonight. "Bella please we need to talk, I love you," he said causing to me to spin around and face him. How dare he talk to me after I told him not to and for him to say he loved me, hadn't he hurt me enough. All I could feel was hurt and anger. I loved him and he left me. I find someone else and then he comes back and tells me he loves me. Wasn't hurting me and breaking my heart once enough for him.

"I told you before I don't want to talk to you, I have nothing to say, and how dare you say you love me, after you told me you no longer wanted me and broke my heart and left me. How dare you come back in to my life after I had to rebuild it and start over, I found someone, who I care about a great deal, someone I can see myself having a future with, someone who would never hurt me" I saw him flinch at those last words but I didn't care, for saying I told him I had nothing to say, it sure seemed like I did, and I wasn't finished, I needed to say this " why is it now that I've moved on with someone else you come back in to my life and tell me you love me. I don't believe you do, not only did you leave but you took the people I care about with you, they were my family as well and you took them away. So don't come up to me telling me that we need to talk and that you love me because I just don't believe you anymore."

I took a deep breath, feeling the tears running down my face but I made no effort to wipe them away. He didn't say a word, and before I knew it I felt his cold lips pressed against my own, all the hurt I felt disappeared in that moment, there was just me and him, it felt right, like it was meant to be, I heard a gasp which made me pull away. I looked at him in shock and at the person stood behind Edward; Emmett of course had a grin on his face, along with Alice and jasper. Great I had no idea if they had heard my little rant, but I was pretty sure they saw me and Edward kissing even though I had a boyfriend. Oh god Ryan. All I wanted to do was slap Edward but I knew that would cause me harm so I settled for hitting his arm with my textbook and stormed off.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN **

**Heres a chapter in edward's point of view. The next chapter will be back in bella's point of view.**

**Please review and let me know what you think after reading edward's point of view.**

* * *

Chapter 10

EPOV

I can't believe the love of my existence just walked away from me yet again, and after that kiss. It felt as if I was kissing my own piece of heaven and I never wanted it to stop. I know it was wrong of me to do that but I needed her to feel what I felt for her. If it hadn't been for my siblings it would have lasted much longer. I knew it was wrong to want Bella, especially after the way I had treated her and the fact she was now spoken for. I will admit that hurt, that she was with someone else, it was someone else's arms she found comfort in, someone else who brought her happiness. That should have been me but I ruined that. She was no longer my Bella she was someone else's Bella but I vowed that one-day she would be mine again.

When we left it destroyed a part of me, and it not only destroyed me but also my family. They all loved her like she was one of us, for them she was a part of our family and I made them leave her without even saying goodbye. I lied to Bella in the hope that she would move on and live a happy human life without the danger of my world. I loved her with every fibre of my being; in fact I still love her with everything that I am. I have never or will ever love anyone even close to how much I love Bella. For the first few months I couldn't bare to be around my family, all I wanted to do was curl up and let the misery have me, I even contemplated going to Italy and asking them to end my existence but as selfish as I was I could not do that to my family. I had already put them through so much.

I had told Alice to not bother looking for Bella's future; she was to not have any interference from us. However knowing my sister I was sure she occasionally looked when ever I was not around and kept it from me. Everyone had tried to occupy themselves and move on but I could still hear the thoughts they had about Bella, weather it was wondering what she was up to, weather she was happy or weather it was memories of the time they had spent with her. Whenever they were around me, they tried to hide those thoughts but they loved her as much as I did. Carlisle didn't take long to find another job at a teaching hospital, rose and Emmett went on another honeymoon, jasper and Alice went to school, I dwelled too much in my own misery to even contemplate being around others. I hadn't been ready to be in others company and it would remind me too much of what I had lost. I hoped that Bella would have move on and forgotten about all of us, she deserved that much after everything I had put her through.

There was always a selfish part of me that didn't want her to find someone, I didn't like the idea of heart belonging to someone else, that they would get to see that beautiful colour flood her beautiful porcelain skin, hold her close if she was ever upset or catch her when ever she tripped on her own two feet, see that smile that would stop my heart if it could still beat, my stone cold dead heart would always belong to her. As selfish a creature as I was, I did want her to be happy, I had just hoped that I could have been the one that made her happy. I knew from the moment I met her that I was no good for her, she was an angel and I didn't deserve her, I would only cause her pain and suffering. From time to time I would wonder myself what she was doing, was she happy, did she ever think about me.

About three weeks ago Alice told us all that we would be moving to New York and that Carlisle would be offered a position at one of the leading hospitals, esme would start her own interior design company and the rest of us would be going to college. We didn't argue, Alice knew what was best, and I assumed the only reason behind this was that she had seen as all finally moving on. No one objected, and we moved. Emmett and rose of course came back and were only too happy to hear that things were moving on and we would be getting back to normal. Of course normally we should have applied for college months ago but of course we were able to pull a few strings and we enrolled, Emmett was of course not really interested in expanding his mind and so was of course only interested in playing football, Alice was studying fashion history and the rest of time she would be helping out esme, jasper would be studying the most, philosophy and human existence, American civilization and military history and policy, I had to stifle a laugh when he told us. They were just typical choices for him to have taken. Rose wanted to use her brain deciding she was sick of everyone presuming she was just a typical dumb blond, so was studying advanced mechanics of fluids and manufacturing enterprise. I myself was of course studying music and neuro surgery, which made Carlisle proud. We had never been to Columbia University before, so it would be a new experience to us all.

Emmett wanted the college experience so opted for staying in a dorm, as did Alice. Jasper, rose and myself stayed at home with Carlisle and esme. I had no idea Bella was even here until last night. Jasper and Emmett had bumped in to her at a party and was surprised, as she was to see them. They told me all about what she had been up to since we had left, and about how happy she seemed, she had fount someone else, and from the little time they had spent with him, he seemed nice enough, he cared for Bella a lot and she was happy with him. I was ready to step back and let her be happy with someone else as long as he truly cared for her and loved her and would never hurt her. My brothers on the other hand did not believe me, jasper called me out on it saying I was lying and I that I was clearly jealous, which I couldn't deny. They could see I still loved her and apparently despite the fact she hardly mentioned me, she had told jasper she loved me but she believed that I not longer loved her. How she could ever believe that I will never know. They told me if I truly still loved her then I should try and win her back, as Emmett put it I needed to 'fight for my woman' but if I hurt her again then they wouldn't hesitate to tear me to pieces, she was their sister and would do anything to protect her including going up against their brother. I knew I had difficult job ahead of me but she was more than worth it. I would do everything in my power to make her see how much I loved her and needed her. I would spend the rest of my existence making a mends for the hurt I caused and if after all my efforts she still wanted to be with this man and not me then I would respect her decision and only hoped that in that case I could at least be her friend. I couldn't live without her in my life in some way or another.

After hearing she was here and that my brothers thought I should try and win her back, I thought it a good idea to see her, knowing that she would proberly be studying English I headed in that direction, I could smell her scent and Alice's, so I had followed keeping a distance though I'm sure Alice knew I was there. When I saw Bella kiss him, it broke my heart and I couldn't help the gasp that escaped my mouth, I ran before she could see me but Alice knew. After she left Bella she came and fount me, and sat with me, reassuring me that things would be okay and did I really expect it not to have been a shock and for it not to hurt when I still loved her. She told me they would be meeting Bella for lunch so it wasn't a good idea if I was there just yet, so I had left them alone to have lunch. But I had to a least try talking to her but she wasn't having any of it, telling me she didn't have anything to say to me, I let her go. The others tried to console me and told that I would just have to keep trying. Alice informed me on her schedule but she couldn't tell me the outcome of anything, as there was so much indiscion. Emmett called me out on spying on her, stating ' it was not cool', I knew it was wrong and I promised to never do it again.

So I waited for her next class to end, I saw her go off with some girl from her class and decided to wait for her near her room. When I spoke to her again she told me once again that she had nothing to say to me and then she let me have it, she shouted and me and I had to admit she was right on a lot of things, I had hurt her badly, I had taken my family away from her but I never realised just quite what they meant to her. It was excruciating to hear how I had hurt her not that I didn't deserve far worse. When she had finished shouting all I think was how much I just wanted to have her in my arms and how much I wanted to kiss her and before either of us knew it, I had my lips pressed to her perfect warm lips. After of course she was angry and hit me with her textbook, however I'm sure she wished to slap me but thought better of it before storming off to her room. I was pretty sure her textbook would be damaged and I would have to get her a new one and get Alice to give her, as I was sure she would not accept it from me. I knew Alice was right though, I was running out of time, he was planning on asking her but we just didn't know when.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

I heard Alice tell Edward to hurry up, his planning to ask her soon and that his going to have to do better than that. Obviously she didn't think I heard her. I was determined to forget all about what I had just happened and that stupid kiss. Even though it was amazing, stupid Bella you shouldn't be thinking like that. You have a boyfriend who loves you and cares about you. His the one you can see yourself having a future with, he would never hurt you. I really tried to push all thoughts of Edward out of my head as I made it back to my room.

I quickly freshened up and changed in to something more suitable, Ryan didn't want us to just get in to a routine and become bored with the relationship so we had dates every so often. Tonight he was taking me to a little Italian. Once I was dressed, I applied a little makeup and clipped my hair up for a change and headed over to Ryan's dorm. He would be driving tonight. I knocked on his door, and was greeted with a kiss and he took a step back to look at me and let out a content sigh, "how did I ever get to be so lucky." He said smiling as he took my hand and we walked to his car. Being the gentleman he is he of course opened my door for me, in fact he opened every door for me, never taking his eyes off me for more than a few minutes, in fact I was the same. He held my hand in his on the table, while we had waited for our food, which was amazing to say the least. I didn't object when he paid the bill, we had come to an agreement that when he chose our date he would pay and when I chose I paid.

During dinner I had told him about Edward being back, there was no way I could hide it nor did I want to, of course I didn't say anything about the kiss. He had already met Emmett and jasper, who he seemed to get along with and said how it was good they were looking out for me. He liked Alice as well but said she seemed a little full on, and asked whether she was always like that, at which I had to slightly laugh. He hadn't met Rosalie yet or Edward. He didn't push the subject of Edward, only asking how I felt about seeing him again. I told him that I was surprised and a little confused. Ryan didn't enquire any further and left it there. Overall it was a pleasant evening, I had good food, great company and I barely thought about Edward.

Ryan drove us back to the dorms and walked me to my room. The door was closed, so obviously Alice had already left to go be with jasper. Ryan leaned in for a goodnight kiss, when he pulled away I pouted so he kissed me again, and I tilted my head and wrapped my arms around his neck deepening the kiss. He was responding, as he wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me tighter to him and I knew if I didn't end this soon we would get carried away and I wasn't ready for that yet and especially not in the corridor outside my room. I pulled away but not before kissing him lightly making him smile. "Goodnight my angel don't forget we have a party to go to tonight so I will pick you up around 8. Sweet dreams" he said kissing my forehead before turning and leaving for his own room.

I opened my door and walked in, I was right Alice wasn't there, which meant I would have some peace tonight. No annoying hyper pixie to annoy me and try and play dress up with or question me to death. Instead I took a nice relaxing shower before changing for bed. Tomorrow was going to be a long day, although I only had two classes, I was meeting up Alyssa in the morning and then when classes finished I had to get ready for the party. During dinner Ryan had mentioned that we had been invited to yet another party and although I still wasn't one for parties as long as I wasn't the main focus and I was with Ryan I could enjoy it. When I came out of the bathroom Alice was sitting crossed legged on her bed, as if she had been waiting for me. "Hey Alice" I said as I climbed in to bed. She seemed to consider her thoughts while she waited for me to get into bed and get comfortable.

"Don't worry I'm not going to overwhelm you, you need your beauty sleep ready for tomorrows party. It's bad enough that I only have an hour to get you ready, without having to spend time covering up your lack of sleep. One other thing before you go to sleep, we would appreciate it if you toned down the public displays of affection, after all I'm still not used to seeing you with someone other than my brother, especially as his still in love with you. Anyway time for you to sleep" I tried to protest but she wasn't having any of it. I guess she and jasper must have seen our little display. I would consider toning down the pda but sometimes it was unavoidable. I fell asleep thinking Edward.


	12. Chapter 12

**AN **

**Thankyou for my wonderful reviews I loved them, Its nice to see a lot of team ryan fans out there.**

**For being patient with me your getting long chapter.**

**I also hope you all have had a fantastic valentine's day.**

* * *

Chapter 12

Thankfully Alice wasn't around when I woke up and she hadn't laid out an outfit for me either for which I was grateful. Don't get me wrong I didn't totally hate playing dress up with her but sometimes I liked to just choose something I wanted to wear without any interference. Although I do think she was starting to rub off on me, I knew I hadn't been here long but I was starting to wear combinations that were completely different to what I would wear in forks, things that my fashion godmother couldn't object to. I guess it was all a part of growing up. I decided to spend time in the shower now, since I didn't have class until later and it would also save time with Alice later. I was meeting up with Alyssa for coffee this morning and I didn't feel like coming all the way back to my room for my books so once I was ready I grabbed my books and headed out, texting Alyssa on my way.

When I got to the coffee shop she was already sitting at a table waiting for me. From the looks of it she had already had a cup whilst she was waiting. She must have seen my glance and explained that she needed a morning caffeine fix. After telling her it was fine and took a seat I ordered us a couple of Caffè Lattes with a shot of vanilla. "So how did your date go last night, I want all the details." I had told her that Ryan was taking me on a date, when I had told her she thought that was so sweet he hadn't gotten complacent and that we still went out on dates. I had to admit it was nice. I told her all about it as we waited for our drinks even though there really wasn't that much to tell. Whilst talking about last night I couldn't help but think about what had happened before with Edward. I was about to tell her about the whole thing with Edward when we were interrupted by the waitress bringing across our drinks. She placed them in front of us along with a cinnamon swirl in front of me; I could feel the surprise on my face as I hadn't ordered it. "It's from my colleague, he says the beautiful brunette should have something to eat" she answered smiling sheepishly obviously slightly embarrassed. I just nodded my thanks and she left.

I smiled at the guy behind the counter who the waitress had pointed out before turning my attention back to my friend. I took a long sip of my drink before I continued. I told her all about Edward and the kiss and what I had been feeling. She was surprised to say the least. She commented saying trust me to have an amazing boyfriend and still have guys falling all over me, first Edward and now the coffee guy. I also told her how confused I was feeling about the whole thing, I had moved on from Edward but at the same time I still loved him, I don't think I would ever stop, not matter how much he hurt me. She explained that he was my first love and that I of course was still going to feel like that, it wasn't something you ever just got over, but that I would need to seriously think about what or rather who I wanted. In the meantime she advised increasing the pda with Ryan and showing Edward exactly what he threw away. Before she mentioned it I had never considered doing that and I had to admit I did like the sound of it. By the time we had finished talking it was lunch and my stomach reminded me that I needed food. Alyssa asked if I fancied joining her for lunch where we could discuss tactics. I was hungry, and I did enjoy her company and it couldn't hurt to discuss tactics as she put it.

We went to a little diner I remember driving past on my way here. We took Alyssa's car as my truck was still back in forks. It was nice was and quite, and had its own charm. It was easy to find an empty booth as there wasn't many people here. My mouth was watering the moment I looked at the menu, I settled for the fries and chicken wings while Alyssa had a cheeseburger and fries and both had a coke to wash it all down. The plan turned out to be quite simple, I was going to wear clothes to show my body off to its best advantage but nothing outrageous, that would make my favourite pixie happy, I was also to just keep up all the pda and maybe even increase it slightly. I was also going to avoid talking to Edward as much as possible and avoid being alone with him at all costs, this part I kept to myself. It was a good plan nothing too elaborate. While we ate Alyssa told about what she had been up to, it turns out she had met someone in another one of her classes, he had asked her if she wanted to go out some time and of course she agreed and exchanged contact details but she hadn't decided on when she wanted to go out yet. I asked if she was going to the party tonight, she was and before I left for my classes I told her to invite this guy and that I would see her tonight.

After she dropped us back at campus I walked to my classes in a happy mood, thinking about what had happened this morning. It was good to have someone to talk to about these things without them being involved. I enjoyed my classes and was looking forward to the party, even willing to undergo Alice's torture without moaning, wow I must be in a good mood. I was so caught up in my thoughts I didn't notice at first as a pair of arms wrapped around my waist. When I turned I saw a smiling Ryan who gave me a quick peck but I wasn't having that, I snaked my arms through his resting my hands on his butt before kissing him again. I felt his mouth open slightly ready for my tongue, as my tongue slid into his mouth I felt his hands slide down and cup my butt. I knew that if we carried this on, we would get carried away and we wouldn't make it to the party so I pulled away. Which made Ryan pout; he looked so cute when he stuck his bottom lip out like that. "Sorry but if I don't go, I won't be ready in time for the party later and although Alice may look small you do not want to get on the wrong side of her. I'll see you soon" and with that I headed back to my room to begin Bella dress up time.

I expected to see Alice when I walked in the room but she wasn't there, however I knew she had been in the room at some point as she had everything laid out ready. No sooner had I put my bag down on my bed then Alice walked in, at first she didn't look happy but she quickly changed to a happier expression when she saw I wasn't going to kick up a fuss. She of course commented on my outfit today stating that it was about time I saw some fashion sense, which just made me roll my eyes. She was also happy that she had a good choice to work with for my outfit for tonight and the fact I had already showered and washed my hair this morning but that still didn't stop her from primping me for what seemed like a decade. But I had to admit I did look good, she had me in a white strapless dress with block dots and a black ribbon tied under the bust, which she teamed with simple black heels, a red crystal encrusted heart shaped bag which I finished off with the heart necklace Ryan had gotten me as the ribbon detailed tied in nicely with the dress. My hair was in a bun with a couple of tendrils left loose and light make up on my eyes and bold red lipstick that matched my bag on my lips which made Alice pronounce that my lips were now totally kissable. Once Alice was satisfied with her work she got her self ready in record time. She kept it simple with a beautiful pale yellow baby doll dress and simple strappy heels. Her makeup was light and fresh but gave her just that hint of colour. Once we were both ready we opened the door to find my gorgeous boyfriend leaning against the frame looking breath taking.

I give him a peck on the cheek not wanting to make Alice feel uncomfortable. "Wow I get to go to the party with two gorgeous women on my arms; I am going to be the envy of every guy on campus." Ryan said holding out his arms for us, Alice was about to object and say that she could walk there herself but Ryan stopped her "no objections, I can't have you walking by yourself, it's not safe for a woman to be walking alone at night and besides I would much prefer for you to walk by my side" he finished winking at her, which made both me and Alice giggle as she took his arm and the three of us walked together. It was nice to see everyone getting along with my boyfriend, I had been worried that there might be some hostility towards him but there wasn't. When we got there the song girls was playing as we walked in, and I had to suppress a giggle as the line 'here come the girls' was sang as we made our way over to the others, who were already there. Neither of us let go of Ryan, Alice even snuggled into his side before turning her attention to jasper.

She let out a dramatic sigh "sorry jazz but I've found a real man, who has just shown us a real good time before coming here, and Bella's willing to share." She said before stroking her hand up Ryan's arm and he just played along with her, jasper just feigned being hurt by that and I had to bite the inside of my mouth to stop myself from bursting out laughing. Emmett decided to distract me and pulled me in to a bear hug, he was always happy to see me, and he really was the big brother I always wanted. After complaining that I couldn't breathe he let go and stepped back to admire me and what I was wearing, revealing Rosalie looking amazing. No matter how good I thought I looked I knew I would never look as good as her. I was worried about what she might say, she had always appeared to hate me for some reason and we hadn't spoken since I knew she was here.

"Bella I'm sorry about the way I acted before, I was jealous of things I couldn't have and of all the attention you got especially off my family but I see now that your every bit a part of this messed up family as I am and I would like it if we could be friends, hopefully one day you could see me as a sister, after all I do need a sister that is not constantly hyper" she said making Alice stick her tongue out at her which just made us all laugh. I was surprised to hear what she said and I knew some of things she wanted to say but couldn't due to present company. The truth was although Rosalie intimidated me I had always seen her as a sister, granted I never spent time with her like I did Alice but I still felt that sisterly bond. I did something I would never imagine myself doing and hugged her and the strange thing was she hugged me back.

"Rosalie I accept your apology and the thing is I already saw you as my sister, granted one that intimidated me, but a sister none the less. And your right about having a sister that is not constantly hyper, it does get rather exhausting" I said watching Rosalie smile and Alice frown at me at the last part. I walked over and kissed her cheek, "awww you know were only messing and that you're my favourite pixie." That made her smile, "now if you don't mind I would like my boyfriend back, or can I have jazz?" I said looking at jasper who looked like he wanted to laugh. She thought for a moment before letting him go saying that she wanted him back later so she could dance with him. I nodded and wrapped my arms around Ryan and he leant down and kissed me before spinning me around so my back was to him and he placed his hands on my hips. I heard a growl and knew immediately who it came from; everyone apart from Ryan looked at Edward glaring at him. All I could do was smirk. This was going to be fun.


	13. Chapter 13

**An**

**Can not believe the responce this story is getting, its totally awesome!!!**

**I want to thank ShamelesslyObsessed for their review, I loved it and dont worry bella is not ever going to feel worthless or get depressed because that just depresses me.**

**As for the pda dont worry bella is not going to tone it down, the only reason alice wants her to is because she wants bella to be with edward and doesnt like seeing her brother suffer, personally after leaving her the way he did i think a lit suffering is in order.**

* * *

Chapter 13

I continued grinding my hips into Ryan, who tried to suppress a moan from escape his lips. I knew this wasn't my normal behaviour but I had to admit it was fun. I was enjoying being close to my boyfriend and showing the person that broke my heart that I had moved on, but I did still feel that slight twinge in my stomach from seeing Edward hurt. I suppose that I should have expected it with the fact that there was still a small part of me that loved him. I pushed that feeling away; I would deal with it another time. Instead I focused on Ryan, when the song ended he spun me round to face him, wrapping his arms around me. I could see the love he felt for me in his eyes, he smiled before leaning in and gently pressing his lips to mine, the kiss started off innocent enough, but as it went on it grew more passionate, with him running his tongue along my bottom lip waiting for entrance, which I granted. We stood there in front of my family savouring the taste of one another, as Ryan's hand came to the back of head tilting it allowing for better access and to deepen the kiss, I knew I would have to end this eventually as I didn't want to give the whole party a show, but I couldn't find it in me to stop.

" Ahhh my innocent eyes will be scared for life, I maybe need therapy to get that disturbing image out of my brain. I can't believe my little sister is doing that. I'm going to have to tell mom and dad about it." Emmett mocked feigning that he was traumatised. Which resulted in me breaking the kiss to glare at my big brother, I turned at looked at my siblings who were all trying to stifle a laugh, and I was pretty sure that if he could, jasper would be rolling around the floor in tears of laughter. I glared at them before grabbing Ryan's hand and towing him away. I could hear them pleading with me to come back and that they were only joking. I knew that Emmett was only messing but I wanted to show them I would no longer be the consent butt of his jokes.

When we were away from them, Ryan got us a drink and led me to meet some of his new friends and teammates. Ryan was on the basketball team and loved anything sports related. As we walked away I could hear rose telling Edward to stop getting jealous and that it was his own fault he was in this mess, which he didn't take too kindly to. As we got closer to Ryan's friends I drown out my family's voices and paid attention to the people in front of me. They all seemed like guienely nice people, they were not your typical jocks who only thought about sport, they were actually quite intelligent and a couple could put my intellect to shame, though they never bragged about it. Mark had taken a shine to me for some reason and told me that if I ever decided to ditch Ryan he was always available. That made us all laugh, even Ryan who joked that why would I ever ditch him when we had the real deal, and besides why would I want a boy when I had a man. That just made everyone laugh even more. "Hello, when your quite finished talking about me, I am right her you know" I said indicating myself, I could feel the firmilular heat colour my cheeks, but I blame it on the heat in the room or the alcohol if anyone commented on it.

"Sorry babe, you know I'm only messing" he replied kissing my cheek. After a few more drinks, we decided it would be a good time to leave. After saying our goodbyes we headed back to the dorms, I wasn't in the mood for Alice tonight so Ryan said I could stay in his room if I wanted. I was more than happy to say yes. Sensing it wasn't the best idea for me to walk in heels after I had a few drinks; he swept me up in to his arms and carried me to his room.

The next morning I woke up trying to figure out where I was, this wasn't my bed or my room and I was in just my underwear. I turned my head to see my beautiful boyfriend lying beside me fast asleep. I didn't want to disturb him, so I carefully slipped out of the bed, dressed and snuck out of the room. As soon as I had shut the door, I made a run for my room with my shoes in my hands only tripping twice. I opened my door as quietly as possible, hoping that Alice wasn't there. Once inside I shut the door leaning against it with my eyes closed, I breathed a sigh of relief. I was relived for all of five seconds before the pixie made my heart leap out of my chest.

"so where were you, I know you haven't slept in your bed, so you have some explaining to do missy and I won't take anything less than the complete truth and every detail. You are not allowed to leave until you do so don't even think about making a run for it" she said and I knew she was right, there was no way I could possibly escape even if I wanted to, what with her vampire speed and her ability to see what I would do before I did it.

I didn't feel like a lecture and besides thanks to last night's alcohol I couldn't remember all the details of last night so I sighed and told her what I did remember. That after we walked away, Ryan introduced me to a few friends, we talked and had a few more drinks before Ryan let me stay over, where I woke up this morning, where everything was a bit hazy. She accepted what I had to say and left it there before apologising for everyone's behaviour. I didn't really think they needed to, but I wasn't really in the mood to argue about it so I nodded my headed into the bathroom to clean up.


	14. Chapter 14

**An**

**As a thankyou to my loyal readers, your getting a very long chapter in edwards point of view.**

**A really have to say a big thankyou to all of those of you that have reviewed, added this story or myself to their favourites, its means alot to me.**

* * *

Chapter 14

Epov

As wrong as I knew it was, that didn't stop me. I may be over 100 years old but at the end of the day I was still a teenage boy. One who was seeing the love of his life, his reason for existing with another. I had hurt her and told her to move on and she did, he seemed a nice enough person, my siblings liked him but I loved Bella and I needed to know everything about this boy. He was my competition and I don't think anything was beneath me in regards to winning Bella's heart back. I had taken to finding out his schedule and following him and trying to find out his plans with my love.

I knew they had a date planned tonight and as much as I would love to follow them and maybe interrupt their plans, I knew that was not the best idea, Bella already refused to speak to me and that would only further convince her that I was no good for her. However I did wait near his dorm, to see her. She looked as beautiful as ever. I had planned on seeing her before she went to bed even if I could speak to her. Bella was my everything, without her I was nothing, I needed her, I wasn't complete without her. It would a while before they got back so I took off for a quick hunt. I was about to start my second elk when I was joined by jasper. He had been talking with Alice and the others and had agreed that I should try and get Bella to give us another chance and soon but not to push it or do something stupid. I was grateful that despite my family liking the boy and thinking he was good for my love, they supported me and would help in whatever way they could.

Jasper even let me know that a small part of Bella still loved me, despite how angry and hurt she was and that gave me the hope I hadn't realised I needed until then. I finished my meal and buried the carcass, said goodbye to jasper and made my way back over to Bella's dorm. I knew she couldn't see me but I could see her, I swear she was trying to hurt me for the way I had treated her. If it wasn't bad enough that she allowed him to kiss her, she allowed it to deepen to something more than just a good night peck and from his thoughts he was hoping they would go further and soon, at that I had to suppress the growl that was threatening to escape. I heard the shower turn on and took this as my cue to leave before I either burst in her room and lost her forever or followed the boy and caused him some serious harm.

Rose and myself didn't like the pretence of staying in a dorm so lived with Carlisle and esme in house not far from the campus, I didn't see the point in driving such a short distance, so I walked back home, not noticing the slow human pace in which I walking. Alice and jasper were sitting in the lounge with Emmett and Rosalie. Rose and Alice were discussing outfits for tomorrow night, and Bella's choice in fashion had improved to which I just rolled my eyes and sat down on the couch next to Emmett who handed me a controller. Apparently jasper had been winning their game and wanted someone else to play, he could be such as sore loser sometimes. We played throughout the night, when you had endless amounts of time on your hands there wasn't always a great deal to do.

In the morning Alice mentioned that she was sorry I hadn't to witness Bella's little display outside of their room and that she had told Bella to tone it down before jumping up and saying she had shopping to do as she had no classes today and it would be cloudy. I hadn't noticed that Alice was in the corridor at the same time as myself, I should put that down to my attention being completely applied to Bella, and especially hadn't noticed her running home. I had some free time before my class so I decided to walk back to the campus and walk around and try to sort through my thoughts and decide what my next move should be.

I noticed Bella sitting in a cafe with a young woman chatting, although I was a distance away I could still hear their conversation, I hadn't intended on listening but curiosity got the better of me as I listened to her talk about her evening when she was then interrupted by a waitress bringing them their drinks along with a pastry that was sent across to her from the boy at the counter, who was thinking about whether she would go on date with him and if she had a boyfriend. I knew she was attractive and kind heart and drew people to her but this was ridiculous. It made my dead heart swell when I heard her talk about me and how she felt and that she loved me. Fair enough I had heard it from jasper but to hear it from her own lips was something more. I was glad when her friend told to think about what she really wanted, after that I felt I should give her some privacy.

I had no real reason to be in college as I had already been through it several times before, however this time I was specialising in medicine alongside music, not that I could ever really do anything in medicine as I always looked far too young to pass for a doctor, however it did fascinate me and it made Carlisle happy. I paid minimal attention during the class. Alice met me outside and we walked together, and before we could walk in another direction we saw the boy wrap his arms around Bella and kiss her like he did last night and his hands were all over her, I looked at Alice, I thought she had asked Bella to tone down the public displays, obviously she paid no attention, I saw Alice smile when Bella mentioned that you shouldn't get on the wrong side of her even though Bella obviously didn't take her own advice. As Alice had asked her not to do something and she completely disregarded it. Alice kissed my cheek telling she would see me later as she headed back to her room. We had all been invited to a party, and we were to keep up a certain image so we were all going.

Alice and rose had planned everyone's outfit and Alice was going to make sure Bella wore something she deemed as suitable as well getting herself ready. When I got home esme and Carlisle were already out, rose was in her room getting ready, and Emmett and jasper were watching a DVD as they didn't see the point in getting ready yet as it wouldn't take them long and I had to agree. I sat and joined them as I could do with a distraction from Bella. Before too long it was time to get ready, as suspected it didn't take us long and we made our way across to the party. The only real reason I was going was to see Bella.

Rose was planning on talking to her and trying to make amends, she felt bad for the way she had treated her, and how hurt she had been when we left. Rose may appear to be full of herself and tough on the outside but those of us that knew her better knew she was actually soft and loved and protected those she cared about fiercely. It didn't take too long for Bella and Alice to arrive. They came in on the arms of that boy and his thoughts were quite pleased with himself for having two beauties on his arms. Alice was feeling playful and joked that she had found a real man who had just shown them a good time. Jasper just feigned being hurt before Emmett swept Bella up in a bear hug.

After telling him she couldnt breathe he put her down and took and stepped back to admire her. I could see the worry in Bella's eyes when she saw rose. When she made her apology and asked if maybe she could maybe one day see her as a sister. Bella was shocked before composing herself and hugging her which rose returned. Rose was over the moon to hear that Bella thought of her as a sister and so was Emmett. Although it didn't show on my face I was so happy to have Bella close by and having fun with my family even joking with Alice about having jasper seeing as she wanted her boyfriend, jasper was happy that she was relaxed with him enough to make that kind of comment.

My happiness was ruined when the boy put his hands on Bella's hips and I couldnt suppress the growl, my family glared at me but all my Bella could do was smirk. When she started to grind herself against him, which he was obviously enjoying, I couldn't help it, I knew she was deliberately trying to hurt me and I'm sure it showed on my face and if it did she would have seen but that didn't stop her, she was enjoying herself. When he kissed her I didn't think I would be able to hold myself together. Emmett broke the awkwardness by making a comment about the kiss scarring his innocent eyes which made my siblings want to laugh but try to stifle it. Jasper was the worse, if he could he would be rolling around the floor in tears of laughter, not only did he have his own humour to handle but everyone else's as well.

Bella didn't take too kindly to that and glared at them before grabbing her boyfriends hand and storming off. They tried pleading with her saying they were only joking but she was having none of it. I sarcastically muttered my thanks to them as I saw the boy hand her a drink and introduce her to his friends, and teammates. I could feel the jealousy building and rose called me out on it, telling me to stop being jealous as I only had myself to blame. I knew she was right but that didn't mean I wanted her to comment on it and let her know that. I could hear one the boys making a comment to her that if she ever ditched the boy he was available. I didn't know how much I could take.

I walked towards the drinks, even if I couldn't drink, I needed some space. I tried to block out Bella and the boy as best I could. When a young woman started talking to me, from her thoughts she had been watching me and plucked up the courage to come and introduce herself, the least I could do was be polite. After introducing myself, she told me a little about herself, she was a genuinely nice person and it turned out she was in my music class and easily found things to talk about. I had never had much interactions with humans on a one to one bases apart from Bella. This was something new and I liked it, I also could see how hanging around an a attractive young woman could be beneficial to me. I was sure that if I could be jealous I'm sure the same could be could be said for Bella. It wouldn't be my fault if I was seen in another's company and it was assumed we were together. I could see a plan forming in my mind, I just hoped it worked.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

I really needed to clear my head, I hadn't that much to drink last night, but I did have a lot to think about. First there was Emmett's behaviour, I knew he joking but there was only so much I could stand for and I was sick of being the centre of his fun and jokes, just because I was the clumsy human. Emmett was never mean or meant any harm but still it affected me. I had to admit I did feel slightly bad about hurting Edward but I did want him to feel an ounce of how he made me feel when he left, but it still didn't make me feel that great. Being introduced to Ryan's teammates was actually quite pleasant, it was easy to talk them and between the conversations and the alcohol I had managed to stop thinking about Edward even if it was for a short amount of time. I had hoped to have seen Alyssa at the party but I was preoccupied I guess.

I wasn't exactly sure what had happened last night after we left the party, everything was hazy I remember entering his room and being all over him like a bad rash, after that I can't remember, I had no idea what had happened or what we did and if we had gone further, it's not like I could ask Ryan, I didn't want him thinking that if we did take this further that it wasn't memorable or that I regretted it, I couldn't do that to him. I would just have to hope he would mention something that would give me some clue. I also had the problems of Alice knowing I didn't sleep in my own bed last night and the small fact I needed to decide what I was going to do as far as Edward was concerned. I love Ryan and am in a relationship with him and we are happy. We could have a very happy and long future together.

Edward on the other hand was another story, I still loved him despite him telling me that he didn't love me before leaving me alone in the woods and taking my family with him before returning to my life and telling me he was sorry and that he always loved me. I knew I should never even consider ending things with Ryan and giving myself and Edward another chance, but there was a small part of me that wanted that. To do nothing more than forgive Edward and try again and spend eternity together with our family. I hadn't even noticed that I had been so caught up in my thoughts until the water ran cold. I quickly shut the water off and wrapped a towel around myself before continuing my morning routine.

When I walked back in to my room Alice was gone. I suppose she got tired of waiting for me to finish and she did have classes today. I chose something to wear and got dressed, I didn't have any work to do yet and everyone was in classes this morning apart from jasper and I didn't really want to bother him. I would go for a walk instead, it was an overcast day and I hadn't really seen much of the city since I had arrived.

No sooner had I stepped out of the dorm and there was jasper leaning up against the wall waiting, I knew it wasn't for Alice as she had classes all day. " Hi jasper. When brings you here?" I asked despite already knowing the answer.

" Well I thought seeing as neither of us had classes till this afternoon we could keep each company and maybe see a little of the city, but only if that's ok with you." He asked, instead of answering I just nodded my head, and took the hand he held out for me. After getting in his car we took a short drive. " Bella I wanted to apologise for last night, I should never have acted that way, I hoped I didn't offend you or upset you, I hate the idea of my little sister being upset because of my actions." He finished, I could tell he needed to get it all out before I could interrupt, I couldn't help the happy feeling I got when he called me his little sister, despite everything that happened he was still my big brother, always trying to make sure I was happy. " Jasper please you don't have to apologise, you have nothing to apologise for, it was Emmett who made the comments but I'm not upset with him either. I will admit I am sick of being the centre of his jokes though." I replied cracking a smile which he returned.

I had noticed that we had pulled up outside a little boutique. I wasn't a Hugh fan of shopping but I guess jasper didn't know what else we could do, after only having rose, Alice and esme for references. I wouldn't complain though as he was trying and as far as I was aware there were not too many men that would go shopping. Being the gentleman that he was he opened my door and held his hand out for me. We stepped in the shop and I had to admit it was nice, it had an inviting appeal to it, after a look around I found a nice bag but it wasn't really my style, but it was rose's, I thought it would be a nice gift for my new sister now that she had accepted me.

As I was paying jasper gave me a confused look, wondering why I purchasing the bag when it wasn't really my thing, after explaining that it was for rose, he said that was really nice of me and was sure she would love it. Which in turn made me happy about my decision, I knew that the Cullen's had an infinite amount of money and could buy anything they wanted without thinking about the price, this was more about the gesture than anything else. I still needed to get back to campus and collect my things for class and grab a bite to eat, jasper was already one step ahead of me and led us to a small cafe where I grabbed a ham and cheese panni and a bottle of juice to have on the way back.

The girl at the counter was flirting shamelessly with jasper as we waited for my food. I could see jasper looking slightly uncomfortable with the situation so I decided to help. I wrapped one around him and with my free hand I caressed his arm, and looked lovingly in to his eyes hoping that he understood what I was doing. " Sorry sweetheart about needing to eat but you really shouldn't wear me out like that. Maybe we can back to yours after and get some rest." I said seductively, he tilted his head to one side slowly letting me know he understood what I was doing. " sorry darlin' it's my fault, your just too irresistible for your own good." He replied kissing the top of my head and turned back to the girl who was scowling at me. That just made have to suppress a laugh that was threatening to escape, she quickly hurried my order and jasper paid insisting she kept the change before we both walked out hand in hand and I was sure her eyes were burning in to the back of me but I didn't really care.

As soon as we got back in the car we both burst out laughing. When he gained control of ourselves again, jasper thanked me for intervening, I just nodded and started eating as he drove us back. He agreed to give the bag to rose for me as he would see her before class. After getting out of the car jasper said he would walk be back to my room as Alice would kill him if he let me fall over and hurt myself. I agreed, we began walking back to my room together but stopped. I saw Edward walking with a girl and they were laughing and joking and looking a little friendly for my liking. Had he moved on?


	16. Chapter 16

**AN**

**First off so sorry Ive not updated this story in ages. **

**Ive been so busy with my other stories which I will posting soon by the way, that ive kind of deglected this story and didnt mean to.**

**Anyways its now edited and posted so enjoy, and hopefully you wont have to wait to long for the next chapter, which reminds me review and let me know whose point of view you want the next chapter in.**

**enough of my ramblings and on with the story**

* * *

Chapter 16

The more I watched the more I realised it was true, he had moved on. To say I was surprised would be an understatement, after all it was only the other day he was telling me he lied to me when he broke my heart in the woods. That he had never meant those hurtful words, and that he loved me and always would. What had changed for him to move on so quickly, and more importantly why did it hurt so much. I thought him leaving me was painful but it was nothing compared to seeing him so happy and carefree with someone else, the last time had felt like a hole in my chest, this time it felt as though he had ripped my heart straight out and tore it in to little pieces and stomped over every piece before slowly burning each piece leaving behind nothing but burnt remains.

He had never been like that with me; he looked so happy and carefree. What was special about her, what made her different. I knew I had to gain control over my emotions, I didn't want jasper to have to suffer when he had done nothing to deserve that kind of pain. I knew once I was alone I could allow myself to feel all that hurt but I didn't want to be that empty shell I was when Edward left. No I needed to remember I had someone who loved me and wanted to be with me, I would not fall in on myself and feel like I did then. If Edward could move on then so could I. Edward Cullen was no longer a part of my life.

It was obvious he was moving on and didn't care who saw him as I was sure he would be able to smell both myself and jasper as well as hear jaspers thoughts. Without giving him the satisfaction of seeing how this little display was affecting me, I stormed off back to my room with jasper hot on my trail. As I walked I suddenly felt extremely angry and disappointed and those were not my feelings so jasper must have been projecting and I didn't feel the need to tell him to stop. For one it was a welcome distraction from my own feelings and it was nice to know that Edward's actions didn't only affect me but also someone else. It didn't take us long to get back to my room. My door was open and Alice and rose were sitting on her bed and Emmett was sitting on mine obviously waiting for my arrival.

I guess Alice had seen what had happened with Edward but from the look on the other two faces they had no idea what was going on but knew it wasn't something good. As soon as they saw me walk in they all stood up but I just held up my hand to stop them from coming any closer, I needed space or I would break down and refused to let that happen. Alice walked up to jasper and tried to calm him but it wasn't helping he was too worked up and nothing was going to change his mind. Emmett was getting impatient and demanded to know what was going on. Jasper was too worked up and Alice didn't seem much better herself, so it looked as if I was going to have be the one to explain. "It's nothing you all need to worry about, in fact you should all be happy." Jasper growled letting me know he didn't agree but I just carried on "Edward's moved on and we all knew the truth that I wasn't good enough for him. I have someone and now so does he. So we should all just be happy and move on with our lives" I finished off, my voice wavering trying to keep the shock and hurt out of my voice which wasn't as easy I thought. Of course no one believed a single thing I had just said.

"Bella how can you believe that rubbish that just came out of your mouth, Edward hasn't moved on, his just playing games, Bella you are the only one for him, there will never be another. Don't ask me why his playing games because I just don't know, this is Edward were talking about and no one can understand a single thing that boy does. And Bella its Edward that's no good enough for you not the other way around." Rose finished as she hugged me. It felt strange to be hugged by her but at the same time it was comforting, I took this time to look at the others, Emmett was still pacing the room, Alice was trying to restrain jasper without much luck.

"Alice just don't, I know his our brother but he deserves to be ripped apart for the pain his causing Bella, she's my little sister and I said no one would hurt her including my own brother. Don't worry I wouldn't burn the pieces, I would allow him to slowly reattach himself." I could see the only way to calm him was if I tried, I stepped out of rose's embrace and walked over to jasper " I appreciate you wanting to protect me and cause pain to those who cause me pain, you're the best big brother ever but I don't want you hurting Edward. No matter what his done, I still love him and I don't want him hurt and I don't want you hurting him because his still your brother." I could feel the sobs building up in my chest as I spoke and now they were streaming down my cheeks and soaking jaspers shirt.

He was now holding and trying to soothe me, stroking my hair and holding me close and murmuring soothing words to me. Not only was I breaking down in front of my family which I had not wanted to do but I had just admitted out loud that I still loved Edward. To think my day had started off quite well, I had enjoyed spending time with jasper and had fun and now I was all upset and my day wasn't even over yet, I still had class this afternoon.

I pulled myself together taking a big breathe, wiped away my tears and plastered a smile on my face. "Right now I've had my breakdown I need to focus on the positives in my life, I'm at a great college, I have my family back and a guy who cares for me what more could a girl need." I could see they were all still doubtful but they didn't say a word. At least Emmett had stopped his pacing. "Oh with all this going on I forgot to thank you for helping jasper earlier, I know you didn't have to step in or do anything but still thank you. It was funny to that girls face, I guess I just can't leave him alone for a second his just too irristable for his own good" she finished off kissing his cheek. If vampires could blush I'm sure jasper would be bright red.

"Although now I know you can step in if I'm unavailable, rose could never because they really see themselves as twins." She was starting to ramble on and Emmett put his hand over her mouth "okay enough pixie. Bells don't forget your coming over to the parental's place at the weekend, esme's really excited to see you again. I guess we should let you get ready for class" him and jasper both gave me a hug before leaving. Rose hugged me next and pulled be across to sit on the bed with her. I could tell she wasn't happy with the way Edward was behaving, I guess to them it was completely out of character but I also knew she would want to teach him a lesson, something she had thought he was long overdue for.

For the next twenty minutes we made plans as to exactly what we were going to do. I will admit it was childish, but I saw it as some weird sort of justice for the pain he had caused not only to me but to everyone around him. As I stood up to leave for my next class rose hugged me again and promised me she would see me tomorrow to help put our little plan in to action. We were not worried about keeping it from Edward, rose had assured me she had several ways of keeping Edward out of her head, frankly I didn't really want to know as I was sure more than a few of those included Emmett and I just did not want to see my teddy bear of a brother that way, I shuddered at the mere thought of it. Rose turned her back as I closed the door, "oh and Bella thanks for the present" I guess jasper must of mentioned it while I was distracted with my thoughts. With a plan of action, I walked off to my class.


	17. Chapter 17

An

I kept telling myself I would never do an authors note instead of a chapter but it has to be done.

I'm sorry I have updated in a while, I have been trying to write whenever I can and even carry a notebook and pen with me practically everywhere. Everyone has been wanting my attention and have things I needed to do and that hasn't allowed me to really sit and type like I want to. I had sorted out a writing schedule but that isn't working at the moment, as I have just got a new job and now means I'm going to have to juggle things around. I will be typing up what I have written and hopefully writing more soon, I can't give a date as to when I will next be posting as I just don't know. I felt I should write a note to let you all know what's happening and that I haven't just abdonded the stories. I appreciate all the feedback and reviews as I've found it helpful.

I do have a contest going and the link is on my profile, I do have another story in the pipeline and if you wish to be a character let me know along with if you wish to be a vampire, human werewolf or other.

Thanks for all the love and support

Zoey


End file.
